1. Industrial Field of Utilization
2. Related Art of the Invention
The prior art is described below while referring to an example of dish washer.
A conventional dish washer is shown in FIG. 14. Reference numeral 1010 denotes a body of a dish washer, 1020 is a lid through which dishes are put inside the dish washer, 1030 is a feed water hose for feeding water into the dish washer, 1040 is a nozzle drive pump for pressurizing water from the feed water hose 1030, 1050 is a rotary nozzle, 1060 is a drain pump for discharging water collected inside, 1070 is a drain hose for leading wastewater to outside of the dish washer, and 1080 is a control circuit for controlling the operation timing of the nozzle drive pump 1040 and drain pump 1060. In thus constituted conventional dish washer, the water supplied from the feed water hose 1030 is pressurized by the nozzle drive pump 1040, and is supplied into the rotary nozzle 1050.
A conventional example of the rotary nozzle 1040 is shown in FIG. 15. FIG. 15 is a top view of the rotary nozzle 1050, which comprises four water injection ports (A, B, C, D). The water injection direction at each injection port is set in the horizontal direction to the plane of rotation of the nozzle in A, and in the vertical direction to the plane of the nozzle in B, C, D. Therefore, by the reaction of water injection from the injection port A, the nozzle is put into rotation, while the dishes are washed by the injection of water from the other injection ports (B, C, D). Thus, the nozzle injects water to the dishes while rotating.
The water injected to the dishes is collected in the drain pump 1060, pressurized, and discharged outside through the drain hose 1070. The nozzle drive pump 1040 and drain pump 1080 are controlled by the control circuit 1080, so as to be controlled at adequate operation timing depending on the cleaning process such as dish washing, rough rinsing and final rinsing.
The rotation trajectories of the injection ports of the conventional rotary nozzle 1050 are shown in FIG. 16. As clear from FIG. 16, the nozzle makes simple rotations, and the trajectory of injection port is a complete circle. Therefore, the water injected from the rotary nozzle 105 hits only a limited area of a dish, and sufficient washing effect is not obtained depending on the configuration of dishes, or water does not permeate into narrow gaps of dishes.
In the light of such background, it is hence a primary object of the invention to present a rotary nozzle apparatus capable of driving the nozzle by applying the chaos technology so as to inject water uniformly to the object.
To achieve the object, the invention presents a rotary nozzle apparatus comprising a pump for pressurizing a fluid, a nozzle composed of plural rotatable hollow links which are mutually in passing through, and at least one fluid injection port in at least one hollow link of the nozzle, in which the fluid is injected from the injection port while rotating the hollow link by the force of the fluid pressurized by the pump, and the shape, weight, and position of center of gravity of the link, the fluid injection angle of the injection port, and the pressurizing pattern of the pump are adjusted, so that the motion of the nozzle is set in chaotic state.
Chaos is characterized by unstable trajectory (see T. S. Parker, L. O. Chua: Practical Numerical Algorithm for Chaotic System, Springer-Verlag, 1989), the nozzle in chaotic state never passes the same trajectory. Therefore, the nozzle in chaotic state is capable of sprinkling water more uniformly as compared with the conventional nozzle.